Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 2: Coloccus.
Here is preview clip two of Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Brother Arnie - King Arthur (Monty Python) *Brother Harry - Sir Bedevere (Monty Python) *Brother Curtis - Sir Robin (Monty Python) *Brother Clive - Pansy (Monty Python) *Brother Ned - Sir Lancelot (Monty Python) *Brother Kipp - Sir Galahad (Monty Python) *Unnamed Brother (killed by yeti) - Brother Maynard (Monty Python) *Yeti - Legendary Black Beast (Monty Python) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) *The Professer - OJ (TUGS) Transcript *King Arthur: Alright, men. Put your backs into it. *Sir Bederve: You heard him, men. On the double! *(The Legendary Black Beast roars) *Sir Robin: Come on, come on. *Pansy: One, two, one, two. *Sir Lancelot: Put your backs into it. *Sir Galahad: That's the ticket. *Brother Maynard: Whoops! (slips and lands in the beast's mouth, which opens wide that the Beast chews Maynard up) *Sir Bedevere: Uh-oh. Now we're in trouble. *King Arthur: What happened? *Sir Galahad: Maynard's been eaten. Now let's get out of here. *(the gang flee from the beast and hide in separate places) *Ten Cents: Good day, King Arthur. What's up? *King Arthur: A Legendary Black Beast has been rampaging our home, and sadly, when we tried to tame the beast, he ate up Brother Maynard and forced us to run away. *Sunshine: Oh no! What an awful thing. *King Arthur: You're lucky we've trapped him by closing the doors. Here's a deal. If you talk to the other brothers, they will guide you to him. *Ten Cents: Don't worry about that. We're on it. (he and Sunshine walk around, grabbing three green gems and two blue gems, leap down, and flame two chests to get blue gems, but hit a goat, and grab a green gem. They hit a penguin and another goat and a penguin, and press onward, grabbing two red gems, hitting a goat, flaming two chests to get a blue gem and a green gem, and meeting up with Sir Bedevere) *Sir Bedevere: By concentrating, I should be able to open this door for you. (opens the door by chanting) *Ten Cents: Thank you. *Sir Bedevere: Don't mention it. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine head through, collecting three red gems and three green gems, hitting a yak, grabbing two red gems and a green gem, hitting another yak, flaming a penguin and a chest to grab a blue gem, grabbing two green gems, and meeting up with Pansy) *Pansy: Who needs a key when you know how to chant like this? (opens the door by chanting) *Ten Cents: Thanks. *Pansy: Welcome. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine head through and meet Princess Alice) *Princess Alice: Enemies, such as yaks, are too big to get charged. Your flame attack can easily take of large enemies. *Ten Cents: Okay. (he and Sunshine leap down to get three green gems and two red gems, but climb back out, then hop, flame a yak, and flame a chest to get a blue gem, only to be hit by a goat, which gets flamed along with another chest and a blue gem grabbed by Ten Cents and Sunshine. The two tugboats flame another goat, grab three green gems, and flame a penguin to get a butterfly to aid themselves, but flame three chests to get two green gems and a red gem, and meet Princess Alice) *Princess Alice: Each time you defeat an enemy, it will release a spirit partical. The spirit particles will activate the powerup in that world. If a powerup feels inactive, then try defeating more enemies! *Ten Cents: Okay. (he and Sunshine run into the temple to get three red gems, hit three vases to get three green gems, go down to get three red gems, flame a vase to get an extra life, hit four vases to get two green gems and two blue gems, and meet Sir Robin) *Sir Robin: Hey, look what I can do. (makes the platform go down for Ten Cents and Sunshine to hop on and makes the platform go back up where Ten Cents and Sunshine hop off) *Ten Cents: Thanks. *Sir Robin: No problem. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine flame chests to collect two green gems, hover over, hit two jars to get five blue gems, hop over to get a red gem, hop over to flame two chests to get two green gems, and meet Princess Alice) *Princess Alice: Remember Puffa's advice... You will glad farthest if pressing the X button at the very top of your jump. *Ten Cents: Right-o. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine fly over to the other side, flame two chests, and grab two green gems, but hop outside to grab a red gem, and flame a goat and three chests to grab three red gems. They flame two goats, and go around by collecting three red gems, two green gems, and a red gem, but flame a penguin, and meet Sir Lancelot) *Sir Lancelot: Even though I'm a vegetarian, I think you should fight that Black Beast. He's pretty tough though. In fact, I'm not sure you're up to it... *Ten Cents: We'll see about that. (walks in with Sunshine following) *Legendary Black Beast: Come here! I'm gonna eat you! Get in my belly! *Ten Cents: (gets a whip and a glove on and gets an apron on him) Back up there, Black Beast. (cracks his whip) Roll over, Black Beast. (Black Beast plunges forward and backward from Ten Cents, who cracks his whip everytime they come too close to each other) I think it's working, Sunshine. (Black Beast feels a stomach ache and spits Maynard out) *Maynard: Thanks for rescuing me. *Ten Cents: No problem. *Sunshine: Give me a hand. (Maynard pushes Sunshine onto the roof as Sunshine hops up and down and breaks a statue head right onto the beast as the glass windows break apart) *Ten Cents: Way to go, Sunshine. *Maynard: Whoa! At least that's gotten rid of The Black Beast. *Sir Lancelot: You said that The Beast would be tougher than that. I guess he is all dark. (barks, but laughs, then bows down) Anyway, I was just guarding our secret talisman to make sure that the beast didn't eat. *Maynard: Yeah, you can have it. (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine their Talisman) *Ten Cents: Thanks. *Maynard: No problem. *Sir Lancelot: Don't mention it. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine collect a green gem, two red gems, a blue gem, a green gem, and a red gem, hop out the window, and collect three green gems, but skate on the ice to collect three green gems, two red gems, a blue gem, a yellow gem, a blue gem, a green gem, three blue gems, a green gem, and hop up to collect three blue gems where they meet Sir Galahad) *Sir Galahad: Aaah, Ten Cents and Sunshine, welcome. We have found that hockey is a peaceful and calming sport. Would you like to join in a match against our goal keeper? *Ten Cents: You bet we'd like to! *Sir Galahad: Very good. You have two minutes to score five goals in the red goal. *(the game begins as Ten Cents, Sunshine, and the hockey player get ready. Ten Cents and Sunshine succeed in getting five goals in a row) *Sir Galahad: Well done, have this. (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine an orb) Now what about a game of one on one? *Ten Cents: You bet we can. *Sir Galahad: The first to score five goals wins. You are shooting at the red goal. Off you go. *(the game begins as Ten Cents, Sunshine, and the hockey player get ready. Ten Cents and Sunshine succeed in getting five goals in a row and get an extra life) *Sir Galahad: Well done, have this. If you stare at it long enough, you might not see anything. (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine another orb) *Sunshine: Come on, Ten Cents. Let's get the remaining stuff. *Ten Cents: Right with you! *(Ten Cents and Sunshine head back to where they were, spring upward to the top to get a red gem, a blue gem, and two green gems, and fly over to the other side to get four blue gems, but head over the house, and go inside, collecting three red gems, three blue gems, and two yellow gems by breaking open the vases. They collect a blue gem and a green gem, fly down to hit a yak and a goat, get three red gems, a green gem, and two blue gems by breaking open two vases, climb down, climb back up to meet Digby attacked by a spirit, flame three chests to get two blue gems and a yellow gem, and scare the spirit away into the statues away from OJ) *OJ: Ah, Ten Cents and Sunshine. Thank goodness you've scared that evil spirit. Now he will hide in all ten statues. If you can flame all ten statues, I'm sure the spirit will run away for good. *Ten Cents: With pleasure. *Sunshine: No problem. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine set off, flaming two statues, flaming a rocket to break a box open, grabbing two red gems, breaking open three vases to get two green gems and a blue gem, flying over to grab four blue gems and two green gems, flaming a penguin, climbing back up, flying over to flame another statue, going over to flame another statue, jumping downward to flame another statue, running along to flame two statues, breaking open two vases to get two yellow gems, running into the temple to flame another statue, going upward, flying over to the other side, going past the house, and arriving to flame the last statue to scare the spirit away, and hurry back up to where OJ is) *OJ: Well done, Ten Cents, and Sunshine! I'm so proud of you for scaring the evil spirit away! Here, why don't you take this orb? It was borrowed from the temple, that didn't need it anymore! (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine an orb. Ten Cents and Sunshine hurry to the exit and leave) *King Arthur: Knights in my court of Camelot! I am pleased to inform you that we've done an excellent job of killing the beast! *All: Hail, King Arthur, long live the king! Long live, King Arthur, long live the king! Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino